Save you
by Seriha
Summary: Après deux ans de relation, Ichigo quitte subitement Grimmjow, sans aucune explication. Mais lorsque ce dernier découvre la vérité, peut-il encore espérer le revoir un jour ? "Si je pars, c'est parce que je t'aime..." Ichigo K. (TS - UA - Song fic)
1. Save you I

Save you

.

.

_« Si je pars, c'est parce que je t'aime... »_

.

.

Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. Ce soir-là, Grimmjow était seul dans son petit appartement, assis sous sa fenêtre, un genou replié vers lui et son bras reposant dessus. Il releva la tête, observant l'état de la pièce. Il voyait des morceaux de verre par endroit, certains meubles étaient au sol, tous les objets qu'ils contenaient, éparpillés à travers la pièce.

Il fit rouler une énième bouteille sur le côté. Il avait bu et sa main était ensanglantée. La fenêtre au-dessus de lui avait été cassée et il n'avait trouvé qu'un bout de tissu pour empêcher le saignement. Il allait mal, très mal, essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer ce visage de sa mémoire. Le bleuté laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, son regard se baladant sur le plafond. Il avait froid, mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Ce soir-là, il venait de se faire plaquer. Après plus de deux ans de relation avec le même homme, celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours d'ailleurs, venait de l'abandonner, lui rendant le signe de leur promesse, une bague qu'il portait maintenant autour du cou, rejoignant la sienne. Il prit celle de son ancien petit-ami, observant les lettres de son propre prénom gravées dessus. Elles semblaient déjà s'effacer...

Il se leva et marcha à travers le salon en désordre. Tout ici lui rappelait sa présence. Son odeur imprégnait encore les tissus et son esprit semblait encore être présent entre ces murs. Il revoyait son visage souriant, ses cheveux de feu qui se promenaient dans la maison. Son corps doré qui marchait, nu, dans les pièces, sans aucune gêne.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti. Certes, parfois, ils s'engueulaient, mais ils n'en étaient jamais arrivés à se taper dessus. Et ils étaient heureux ensemble... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, car Ichigo l'avait quitté.

Grimmjow avait tellement été envahi par la rage au moment où le rouquin avait franchi la porte, sans même se retourner, qu'il s'était mis à retourner tous les meubles de l'appartement. Il avait bu toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il trouvait. Et, finalement, pour passer sa rage, il avait frappé dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Sa main était bien amochée... Mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait trahit, délaissé. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne regrettait rien...

Il aurait tellement aimé réagir plus vite, le rattraper pendant qu'il sortait de l'appartement, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et l'empêcher de partir loin de lui. Mais il était resté assis sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, ne sachant que faire.

Grimmjow arriva dans leur chambre, la seule pièce à n'avoir subi aucun dégât. Le lit était parfaitement fait, tout était en ordre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, où l'odeur d'Ichigo se baladait encore. Il serra le drap entre ses doigts, fermant les yeux. Combien de fois lui avait-il fait l'amour dans ce lit ?

Il le revoyait encore, nu, allongé dans le matelas, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante, quelques gouttes perlant sur son front et le visage déformé par le plaisir. Il revoyait ses yeux plissés et brillant de désir pour lui... Tout ça lui manquerait.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Ichigo n'avait pas fait ça sans raison. Mais, en partant, il ne lui avait donné aucune explication valable.

« Je pars parce que je t'aime... » avait-il dit en passant la porte sans un regard.

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme des coups de marteaux. Il sentait sa poitrine se serrer un peu plus. Il devait faire un cauchemar... Ichigo ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Il entendit un craquement provenant du salon et se releva brutalement, courant vers l'autre pièce.

Mais il ne vit personne. Dehors, la pluie se faisait plus forte et la vitre brisée s'était finalement ouverte, claquant contre le mur. Grimmjow fit demi-tour, retournant à sa chambre, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, vérifiant ses messages pour voir si le rouquin ne lui avait rien envoyé... Et comme il le pensait, il ne vit rien du tout.

Il composa son numéro, le cœur battant. Il devait avoir une explication, le plus rapidement possible. Et, alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre sa voix, il tomba sur le répondeur. Énervé, il jeta l'appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se leva pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sortant un paquet de cigarette. Mais son regard fut attiré par un objet qui ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit-ci auparavant.

Une lettre. Avec son nom écrit dessus. Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux un instant et se jeta sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit, déchirant le papier, sa cigarette à la bouche. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles, noircies par les mots. L'écriture d'Ichigo...

_« Je suis tellement désolé, mais je t'aime... Je n'en peux plus de me mentir à moi-même. Tout était une énorme erreur de penser que je pourrais avoir une vie normale. Et même si tu as pris soin de moi pendant ces deux dernières années, mon état s'est empiré. Et je sais que tu l'as remarqué... »_

Les quelques images du rouquin, s'écroulant dans la salle de bain par moment lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ces derniers temps, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si grave...

_« Les médicaments ne font plus d'effet. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et c'est pour cette même raison que j'ai décidé de partir. Pour ne pas te faire de mal. Pour que tu survives malgré ma disparition. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, loin de là... Mais je suis profondément désolé. La semaine dernière, pendant que tu travaillais, j'ai fait un nouveau malaise. Mais je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Seulement... »_

L'écriture était floue par moment, comme si les larmes d'Ichigo avaient fait couler l'encre pendant qu'il lui écrivait cette lettre. Il ne savait même pas quand il avait pris le temps de l'écrire. Mais pour lui, cela voulait dire que le rouquin pensait à le quitter depuis un long moment déjà. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la maladie les aurait séparés malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait.

_« J'ai commencé à perdre mes cheveux plus rapidement que prévu. Renji viendra me chercher pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais y rester, alors je préfère mettre fin à notre relation. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Alors... Refais ta vie et ne viens pas me voir. Je t'en supplie..._

_Je t'aime,  
Ichigo»_

Grimmjow tremblait. Il froissa le papier dans sa main et le jeta au sol. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la maladie d'Ichigo s'était aggravée à ce point. Plus jamais il ne reverrait ces cheveux qu'il aimait, cette couleur qui le caractérisait tant...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, silencieusement. Quoi qu'il arrive, Grimmjow avait toujours respecté les choix de son amant. Et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception. Seulement, il se leva et reprit son portable qu'il trouva dans un coin.

_« Renji, prend soin d'Ichigo, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu le regretteras. – Grimmjow »_

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et alla prendre une douche. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il reprenne sa vie. Même si ça allait être difficile, il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il voulait le protéger, il ne voulait pas l'attrister et lui rendre la vie difficile en lui imposant sa mort. Après tout, Ichigo le savait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il guérisse de son cancer si facilement. Et que, peu importe toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté pendant ces deux années, l'aidant à se relever à chaque fois, jamais il ne pourrait l'aider à se sentir vraiment bien, tant qu'il souffrirait de cette maladie...

En s'endormant cette nuit-là, Grimmjow revit tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Ichigo. Et dans le calme de la nuit, sous l'œil attentif de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel, il pleurait.

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Save you  


**Disclaimer** : T. Kubo

**Personnages** : Gimmjow/Ichigo

**Thème** : Drame, Romance - UA


	2. Save you II

Save you

.

.

_« Jusqu'à la fin, je n'abandonnerai jamais... »_

.

.

Un an. Cela faisait un an que Grimmjow ne l'avait pas revu. Et il était en train de courir à travers les rues de la ville pour le rejoindre, après le message inquiétant que Renji lui avait envoyé quelques minutes auparavant.

Comme le soir où il l'avait quitté, la nuit commençait à tomber et il pleuvait. Et même s'il était en t-shirt et complètement mouillé, il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir pour autant. En un an, il n'avait pas réussi à sortir Ichigo de sa tête. Il avait même changé d'appartement pour ne plus sentir sa présence. Il travaillait toute la journée pour occuper son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait, dès qu'il avait une seconde de répit, il voyait son visage.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Il allait le revoir, bien qu'ayant un peu peur de l'état dans lequel il pourrait se trouver. Bien sûr, il savait que Renji lui avait interdit de se montrer, mais il avait tellement peur pour Ichigo... Aujourd'hui, il allait se faire opérer. Enlever une bonne fois pour toute cette tumeur qui lui gâchait la vie. Et il voulait être près de lui quand cela arriverait, le soutenir.

Arrivant aux portes de l'hôpital, Grimmjow eut un mauvais pressentiment, se demandant s'il avait vraiment le droit d'être là où non et s'il avait eu raison de se précipiter ainsi... Après tout, Ichigo lui avait bien dit qu'il ne devait pas chercher à le revoir et Renji l'avait mis en garde à ce propos. Même s'il savait que son meilleur ami était resté à ses côtés pendant cette longue année, il éprouvait un étrange sentiment d'incertitude à ce moment-là.

_**Take a breath, I pull myself together**_

Finalement, il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers la réceptionniste. Elle lui indiqua rapidement le numéro de la chambre du rouquin, remarquant sa respiration haletante et l'inquiétude marquant son visage. Il s'était remis à courir pour le voir. Et il était déterminé.

Voyant que l'ascenseur ne venait pas, il opta pour les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

_**Just another stair until I reach the door**_

Il arriva au couloir du quatrième étage, là où se trouvait la chambre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se mit à ralentir, un pincement au cœur. Il regardait dans tous les sens, cherchant le numéro de sa porte, bousculant quelques visiteurs et autres médecins au passage. Grimmjow trouva finalement la chambre d'Ichigo et s'arrêta face à la porte.

_**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you**_

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, hésitant un instant. Le même sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital fit surface.

Il lâcha la poignée, reculant, le regard fixant la porte. Il heurta le mur de plein fouet et s'assit dans le couloir. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire face à Ichigo ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de le revoir après un an de séparation ? Allait-il le rejeter ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, embrouillant son esprit.

Mais alors qu'il se releva pour partir, la porte s'ouvrit. Grimmjow se retourna, observant la personne qui sortait de la chambre.

« Renji... » souffla-t-il, alors que le roux remarquait sa présence.

Celui-ci paru surpris en voyant le bleuté. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'entrainant dans la chambre d'Ichigo. De nombreux médecins étaient autour de son lit et il avait du mal à l'apercevoir. Ils s'attelaient tous à le détacher des machines. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit pas cette chevelure qu'il aimait tant, mais un bonnet en laine blanche, couvrant le crâne d'Ichigo.

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

_**I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away **_

Grimmjow se mit à trembler, s'avançant vers le lit du malade. Il poussa deux infirmiers, prenant leur place auprès d'Ichigo. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, la bouche s'ouvrant un instant, ne laissant sortir aucun mot.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you**_

Renji demanda à toutes les personnes présentes de sortir de la pièce, laissant les ex-amants seuls. Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi faire devant l'air stupéfait d'Ichigo, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il avait beaucoup maigrit, cela se voyait sous son vêtement. Son teint était beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant, il avait l'air fatigué.

« Ichigo... » dit-il, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le susnommé détourna le regard. Il fixait un point invisible par la fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber. Il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow le voit dans cet état, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire de partir. Et, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il glissa sa main entre les doigts du bleuté, hésitant et tremblant.

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

Grimmjow ferma les yeux à ce contact. Sa main était chaude mais faible. Il avait tellement rêvé à ce jour. Et il était enfin arrivé...

Après tout ce temps, ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient que plus fort. Et même si Ichigo ne lui disait pas, il était certain que c'était la même chose pour lui.

_**I won't give up till it's over**_

Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se parler. Le simple contact de leur peau et la chaleur de leur main suffisaient à les combler. Ichigo esquissa un mince sourire, plantant ses yeux pratiquement vide dans ceux, plus vifs, du bleuté.

Grimmjow eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ses yeux. Ils avaient perdu leur lueur. Cette petite étincelle pleine de vie qu'Ichigo avait toujours eu.

_**If it takes you forever I want you to know **_

Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur et lui crier à en perdre la voix qu'il l'aimait, ou simplement rester là, silencieux, serrant sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Mais finalement, il n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit trop longtemps avec ces questions lorsqu'il vit qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à parler.

« Grimmjow... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-il, d'une voix faible.

_**When I hear you voice it's drowning in whispers**_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Comme si parler lui demandait un effort surhumain, puisant dans ses dernières ressources d'énergies. Il avait tellement changé... Et jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu s'il n'avait pas vu Renji dans cette chambre...

_**It's just skin and bones, it's nothing left to take**_

La maladie avait ravagé son corps magnifique, ne laissant plus que la peau sur ses os.

« J'avais envie de te voir... » répondit-il, finalement.

Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il connaissait la réponse. Il essaya de renforcer sa prise sur la main puissante du bleuté, sans succès. Grimmjow lâcha sa main et enleva ses chaussures, sous le regard interrogatif du garçon. Il releva les couvertures, se glissant aux côtés d'Ichigo.

_**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better**_

Il serra son corps fin contre lui. Et Ichigo se laissa faire, car même s'il avait voulu le repousser, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

« J'pense que Renji t'a mis au courant... » dit-il contre son torse.

Grimmjow soupira, le serrant encore un peu plus contre lui si c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en parlant, il voulait profiter de la chaleur de son corps, profiter de la douceur de sa peau et de son odeur qui s'emparait de ses narines. Ichigo était comme dans un cocon, un endroit doux et chaud où personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

_**If I only I could find the answer to help me understand **_

Pendant un instant, il oublia tout. Sa maladie, la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit durant cette année, la solitude, le manque. C'était comme s'il retournait un an en arrière, retrouvant les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, cassant ce moment tendre et intime. Grimmjow lâcha le patient, sortant du lit. Il remit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte, à contrecœur.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you**_

Les médecins détachèrent les charnières qui maintenaient son lit en place dans la pièce pour le déplacer. Avant que son lit ne quitte la pièce, Grimmjow prit une dernière fois la main d'Ichigo.

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

« Tout ira bien. Je sais que tu es fort. » dit-il dans un sourire rassurant.

Ichigo avait toujours fait preuve d'une détermination sans faille quand ils étaient ensemble. Et même s'il semblait l'avoir perdu en entrant ici, le fait de revoir Grimmjow avait suffi à lui remonter le moral. Ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire au court de cette année.

_**I won't give up till it's over**_

Sur le moment, bien qu'il ait rassemblé toutes ses forces, le cœur d'Ichigo manqué un battement. Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ? Qu'il ne survivait pas à l'opération, ou qu'elle rate ?

_**If it takes you forever I want you to know**_

Il regarda Grimmjow, la peur se lisant dans ses pupilles. Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de lui, posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les seines.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres... Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Pouvoir y goûter une dernière fois... Son lit commença à avancer et il fut contraint de lâcher la main de son partenaire. Et en sortant de la salle, Ichigo parvint tout de même à entendre sa voix. _« Je t'aime »_.[/align]

_**That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground**_

Alors qu'il avançait seul vers la sale d'opération, Ichigo se sentit faible. Finalement, il avait dû compter sur le soutient de Grimmjow, encore une fois...

_**If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through**_

Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, il avait refait surface, lui redonnant la force de se battre contre cette maladie, en un regard. Oui, il en était sûr. Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre sans Grimmjow. Il était sa raison de vivre, la raison de son combat permanent, celui qui lui avait permis de résister aussi longtemps.

_**Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting**_

Avant que le masque n'atteigne son visage, il ferma les yeux, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Je n'abandonnerai jamais. » dit-il, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

_**If you fall you know I'll be there for you **_

Les médecins se regardèrent, décidant de faire de leur mieux pour réussir cette opération. Une fois assuré que le patient s'était bien endormi, les infirmiers arrivèrent, préparant les ustensiles.

Hors de la salle, le voyant au-dessus de la porte s'alluma sous les yeux inquiets de Renji et Grimmjow. _« Opération en cours »_

_**If only I could find the answer to take it all away **_

Renji et Grimmjow s'en allèrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente, le rouquin s'arrêtant au distributeur pour prendre quelque chose à boire et à manger, tandis que le bleuté s'asseyait sur un banc, non loin de la fenêtre. Il serrait ses mains l'une dans l'autre, regardant la pluie tomber. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques temps déjà.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you**_

Quand Renji le rejoignit, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté. Mais il ne réagit pas. Il prit place à côté de lui, son regard se perdant derrière la fenêtre.

« Il n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tous les jours, il se demandait ce que tu faisais, comment tu allais... » finit-il par dire.

Grimmjow tourna la tête en sa direction, le regard dur.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ça va m'apporter quelque chose, si tu m'dis ça maint'nant ? »

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent. Chacun laissait son esprit vagabonder dans leur souvenir. Mais Renji fut le seul à s'endormir sous l'attente qui se faisait de plus en plus longue. Grimmjow s'était levé et marchait dans tous les sens.

_**I won't give up till it's over**_

De temps en temps, il retournait devant la sale d'opération, essayant de voir à travers le petit carreau, mais sans succès. Il finissait toujours par revenir ici. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider plus que ça...

_**If it takes you forever I want you to know **_

Au bout d'un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent. Grimmjow se précipita au bout du couloir, essayant de voir Ichigo à travers la porte. Son lit passa sous ses yeux. Il vit les traits apaisés du garçon, toujours endormi. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ne sachant s'il était hors de danger ou bien mort.

_**I wish I could save you,**_

Un médecin s'approcha de Renji, le réveillant. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Grimmjow, le retenant tandis que le lit d'Ichigo s'en allait vers sa chambre.

_**I want you to know**_

« Votre ami s'est bien battu. » dit le médecin, la voix fatiguée.

Les mots semblaient sortir de sa bouche au ralenti. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

« Son corps est très affaiblit. L'opération a été rude, il devrait se réveiller dans un moment... »

Mais à peine le médecin eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase, que Grimmjow s'était déjà rendu dans la chambre d'Ichigo en courant, le cœur léger. Il prit le corps endormi dans ses bras et bien qu'il ne puisse pas le sentir, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_**I wish I could save you**_

_._

_._

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Save you  


**Disclaimer** : T. Kubo

**Personnages** : Gimmjow/Ichigo

**Thème** : Drame, Romance - UA

_+ Save You - Simple Plan_


End file.
